Yasu Takahashi
Appearance Personality Upon first impression, Yasu comes off as very shy and reserved around others, often keeping to herself and not speaking unless she is spoken to. She is the kind of person who will watch and observe people from afar, taking note of their personalities and mannerisms. She tends to need a little encouragement to engage in conversation, especially with people she is unfamiliar with, but when coaxed out of her shell she is quite kind and friendly towards others. When she talks about particular topics she is passionate about, such as weapons or even certain anime, [[Isolde Amsel-Beringer|Isolde]] often says that 'she can go on and on about a single subject for hours at time', and that she once talked about the different types of swords for at least three hours before the conversation went onto another tangent. Yasu is the kind of person who prefers to not be the center of attention, and will stutter and stumble over every word she tries to say when she's put on the spot. She does enjoy singing when she's alone, and gets stage fright easily if she's asked to perform on stage in front of an audience. Being Japanese, the concept of 'face' is very important to Yasu, she will avoid saying or doing anything that would cause her or anyone else to become embarassed or otherwise lose 'face'. Once one gets past her initial reservation, Yasu proves to be a very loyal and loving individual who will fight tooth and nail to protect her family, friends, and loved ones. She will do anything it takes to care for and ensure the safety of those she loves, and she admits that she has done things in the past that she is not proud of and still immensely regrets to this day. Her family, including her younger sister Yuuki and adopted younger brother Katsurou as well as her older brother Zhi mean the world to her, and any threat or disrespect to them will earn Yasu's utmost attention and ire. Harming her family is the equivalent of writing one's own epitaph, and she will make the life of anyone who would hurt her siblings her ultimate personal target to pursue until they are rightfully punished. Yasu is extremely skilled with weapons, and has extensive knowledge about any and all kinds of weaponry from guns to swords to knives. Her primary weapons of choice include a Falcon 12.7 mm bolt-action sniper rifle, as well as a ceremonial ''katana'' with its companion ''wakazashi ''that was owned by her father and was one of the few family heirlooms that survived the fire that consumed her family's home and killed their parents. Her mastery and versatility with many different kinds of weapons make her a dangerous foe to go up against, she knows how to wield virtually any kind of weapon as well as how to disable them. She is also a skilled martial arts fighter, utilizing her agility and grace to outmaneuver and overwhelm even opponents much larger than her. Nowadays, following her years in the military, Yasu spends most of her time taking care of her family and providing for them however she can. She maintains relatively close contact with some of her old squadmates, primarily [[Isolde Amsel-Beringer|Isolde]], who has helped her and her family out in the past when they were under a lot of financial stress. She frequently visits the bar where the lemur works during the night to talk with her and share stories, Yasu sees [[Isolde Amsel-Beringer|Isolde]] as a close friend and a confidante and trusts her with many things that she doesn't tell just anyone. ''"I've done many things to get myself and my family to where we are now... I've stolen and lied... and I've killed many people just to be able to provide food, shelter, and comfort for the only family I have left... Even now their blood still stains my hands and my blades, an everlasting mark and a constant reminder of my terrible past choices... I don't want to ever go back to that dark place again.. but if you dare to ever threaten my family, by extension you threaten me as well.. If you will not repent for your sin willingly, by my will and honor I will see to it that you never sin again..."'' -Yasu ''"Fuyu no tsuki, fuyu no tsuki, kanashimi utsusu fuyu no tsuki, kogerou fuyu no tsuki no yoru ni yuki otome hana o mitsuke ni yuki ni umoreta sanrin no naka o tabi tsuzukena sai..."'' -Yasu Love & Romance Relationships